All About Us
by blood.red.moonbeam
Summary: A beautiful new girl moves into town and Dib is quickly smitten. Unknown to him and his new girlfriend her sister is planning something evil with Zim. Will they find out in time? Read to know!
1. A New House

All About Us ~ Chapter 1  
>AN: WHEEEEE! I'm writing a fanfic! This is my first try at this so please be nice. And I present to you All About Us!<p>

"Do I really have to move here?" I asked flipping my mid-back length, dark indigo hair and staring up at the new house with distaste.

"Come on cheer up Mally! This is a wonderful town and we even get our own rooms! Isn't that great!" My sister Amy said, being all smiley and annoying like she always was.

"My name is Landia! Not Mallory!" I said running inside to pick out my room. I found one at the top of a spiral staircase that you had to use a trapdoor to get in. It had a dark, almost black, wooden floor and the walls and ceiling were painted a dark blue.

"This perfect!" I gasped and pulled myself all the way into the room. My sister came up after me and stuck her tongue out.

"It's too dark. Maybe you could paint it a nice cream color or something." Amy suggested looking around the octangular room.

"How could you say such a thing! This room is perfect!" I said pulling up the trapdoor and leading her towards it. She took the hint and left only to come back up later with my boxes of stuff; one of which had my new bed frame in it. I got to work unpacking and was about halfway done when my mom came up with a mattress and the two of us managed to pull it through the trapdoor. Once my bed was all set up, I went down stairs and ate Chinese takeout with everyone else.

"I think this move was a good idea!" I stated slurping up some more chow mein.

"Yeah, and it gets us away from that creep." Amy said shuddering. She was talking about my ex who at one point was the sweetest guy ever but then when I broke up with him he started stalking me. I found out he was stalking me when I woke up one night and found him in my room. I frowned and stormed back up to my room then layed down on my bed and cried myself to sleep. When I woke-up it was midnight and the light of the beautiful moon was shining down on my bed from my skylight. I smiled and pulled my knee-high boots off.

"Ah! Free toes!" I giggled and looked up at the moon.

"Someday the Goddess of the Moon is going to come down from the sky and tell me that I'm her daughter and that she was just hiding me here for my own safety. And then I'll be crowned Landia, Goddess of the Oceans!" With this thought I smiled and went back to sleep.


	2. Don't eat the potatoes!

AN: WOO! Chapter 2! If you're reading this please comment! I wanna know what you people think!

Chapter 2

"Mally wake up it's time for skool!" Amy said shaking me awake. I groaned and pulled my blanket over my head. I was sore from lugging boxes up the spiral staircase up to my room all day for the past few days. But I eventually got up and went to my new hi-skool. I was directed to the room of Ms. Bitters and Amy went to a different class. When I walked in Ms. Bitters pointed to a kid next to a green kid and murmured something. The floor below the kid opened up and he dropped down and a new desk popped up. I went and sat down and looked over at the green kid.

"Now class today we are going to talk about how the Earth is doomed, doomed, doomed." She continued her rant on doom and I looked around the room. There was a big-headed kid on the other side of the room and he was drawing something. All of a sudden the bell rang and everyone rushed off to lunch. After I got my lunch I looked around for a place to sit and the only place I could find was next to the big-headed kid. I rolled my eyes and walked over to sit next to him.

"You know that green kid's an alien." I looked at him completely shocked and then over at the green kid.

"Are you serious?" I asked my eyes wide with shock. He nodded and narrowed his eyes.

"My name's Dib." He said turning and shaking my hand. I heard something over the intercom about a school dance and smiled.

"My name's Mallory but please promise me you'll call me Landia." I said giving him a hopeful look. Dib nodded and I sighed and took a bite of my mashed potatoes. I choked and fell backwards onto the floor. I heard shouting and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the nurses office and Dib was leaning over me.

"She's awake." He said to the nurse.

"Good now get your friend and get out of here." Dib rolled his eyes and helped me up.

"What happened?" I asked as we were walking back to class.

"You ate the mashed potatoes and they got caught in your throat. And I kinda gave you mouth to mouth while I was waiting for the nurse to get to the lunchroom." Dib's face turned red and I blushed.

"Thanks." I said giving him a hug. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled shyly. I giggled and decided to see how red I could get his face to be. I kissed his cheek and his face flushed ruby red. I laughed and sat down on the floor. He gave me a worried look and after a while just started laughing along with me.

"So, you wanna hang out Saturday." Dib asked when we were about to walking the classroom.

"Sure. That'd be awesome!" I hugged him and we walked into the classroom. The green kid was staring at me when I sat down and it made me feel nervous. But after a while I ignored it and thought about my date, or just meeting, with Dib

DAWWWW! Ain't it CUTE! Please REVEIW!


	3. Zim gets evil

CHAPTER 3 WOOOOOO! I didn't think I'd actually make it this far! Please REVIEW!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zim's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The new human child seemed attracted to the Dib. I had seen their shadows move together when they were standing outside the door. I'm not sure why but it made me mad to see the two of them together.

'Well, I'll destroy one of them eventually and then I'll keep the other one as a trophy of my success. Hopefully the new girl. I'll feel better if she's there to remind me that I killed the Dib-worm." I thought to myself as Dib threw a paper ball at the new girl. It landed right in the middle of her desk and she opened it and giggled.

"NO HAPPINESS ALLOWED!" Ms. Bitters yelled and turned around. The new girl had dropped the note behind her and when Ms. Bitters turned back around I pretended to drop my pencil and pick up the note. Dib had scrawled, I can't wait to see you Saturday Landia. I scowled at the thought of them growing closer. I looked down at Landia's elegant, calligraphy-esque script and read, Can't wait to see you too. You're funny! I frowned and put the note in my PAK. I looked over at her bored expression.

'She's going to be my trophy.' I thought with a smile. 'A what a pretty little trophy she will be.' I started thinking about plans to get rid of Dib until I got home and started to really think about them.

"It's just too easy." I said to myself. "Too easy."

Man these chapters seem to get shorter and shortser. I'll try making them longer. A free Gir to anyone who reviews! Unless your The Anonymous Critic, then you get nothing!


	4. the kissing!

AN: *hands out the Girs* Wheeee! Thanks for the reviews! Review again and I'll give you a rubber piggy!

Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning and I was hurrying to get ready. I was meeting Dib at the park in ten minutes and I still hadn't decided what to wear.

"I could wear my green dress." I said holding up a plain, short, low-cut, long-sleeved dark green dress. "Or my purple one." I held up a knee-length purple dress with black diagonal stripes, long-ish sleeves and a turtleneck. I looked outside and saw the sun shining.

"I better grab my umbrella too. The sun might burn me." I said finally deciding on my green dress and a black pair of jeans.

"Can I come too?" Amy asked as I grabbed my umbrella and walked out the door.

"No." I said bluntly as I walked down the street. I met up with Dib at the park and we talked about everything in our lives. After a while we walked back to his house and decided to mess around on the computer.

"The only thing I hope for in life is that my stalker doesn't come back." I sat down on his bed and took my boots off.

"Don't worry if he comes back I'll kick his ass for ya." I smiled and walked over and hugged him. I put on a devilish grin and kissed him on the cheek. His face flushed red again and I giggled. We messed around on the computer until it was dark and then Dib walked me home.

"So, you wanna do this again sometime?" I asked as we stood in front of my house. He nodded and I gave him a hug. When we came apart I looked up at his face and kissed him full on the mouth. He put his hands on my head and pulled me in a bit. It was magical and time seemed to slow. After what felt like hours our faces moved apart.

"Landia will you go to the skool dance with me?" Dib asked his face bright red. I nodded and gave him a quick kisson the cheek. We both blushed and said goodbye, then Dib walked off down the street cheering and being happy. I giggled and went inside not knowing what was waiting for me inside.


	5. in the sack!

_AN: WOOOO HOOOO! Double-update! And the offer for rubber piggys still stands!  
><em>

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>

After Landia had left the house I had asked mom and dad if I could go over to a friends house. When they said yes I headed over to Zim's house to talk about the plans. You see after skool on friday Zim had asked me to help him plan something evil for my sister and Dib and since I'm not as nice as I seem I decided to help him. We had decided that we had kidnapp Landia and when Dib came to rescue her we would kill him and then Zim would keep Landia and she'd be out of my hair forever! So when she came home from her date with Dib Zim was hiding in the living room to kidnap her. She walked in and saw me sitting on the couch knitting.

"How was your date?" I asked putting my knitting down. (it was to signal Zim that he should be ready to stuff her in a sack)

"That's none of your business!" She yelled. I smiled and got up off the couch.

"Now Zim!" I yelled and Zim came out from his hiding spot and stuffed Landia in to an gym bag with an Irken symboll on it. I laughed and kicked the bag a little.

"Now you're mine." Zim whispered to her. "And it's thanks to you that the Dib-worm is going to be destroyed." I heard Landia screaming and yelling and I could see that she was trying to get out.

"Now hurry up and get her out of here quick before my parents come back!" I pushed Zim out the door and skipped down the street laughing the entire time. I didn't know if he was going to hurt her or not but I was hoping he would.


	6. Irken Landia

AN: WOOO! I've Been waiting forever to write this chapter. and thegeniusnextdoor if you don't like it than screw off! noone's making you read it! You probably can't write anything good at all anyways! At least I'm **creative**, **unique** and **brave** enough to think up something to put on here! All my awesome reviewers get a free Zim or Dib for reveiwing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zims POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had Landia tied up in my lab and was writing a note to Dib about it.

Dear Dib,

I have youre girlfriend and if you don't give yourself up I am going to kill her. But even if you do gice yourself up I'm going to keep her anyway. She'll be my trophy. My pretty little trophy. See you when you get here.

Your nemesis,

Zim. I put down the paper and smiled. I'd have Gir give it to him in a few days. There was no need to hurry.

"Now what to do with you until then," I asked walking over to Landia. She scream as good as she could since I had tied a cloth over her mouth to make sure she wouldn't use Gir as a way to escape. I touched her midsection and she moved away from me. I pulled her up onto my lap (Zim's 6foot 5inches tall in this fic, Dib's 6foot 7inches and Landia is 5foot 6inches.) and wrapped my arms around her waits.

"She's so beautiful. Her fetures are so delicate and gorgeous. Her face is perfectly symetricall. I'm not sure I'd be able to hold myself back if she were an Irken." Then a thought hatched in my head. What if I turned her into an Irken and made her a defective like me? Since only defectives could actually mate she'd be all mine I'd could have as many smeets as I wanted with her. I tied her up in a cage and got to workmaking something that would turn her Irken. I got so into it I had lost all track of time and forgot to send Dib the note. So I had Gir go take it to him and finished the Irken changing thing. I gave it to her and watched as she quickly turned into an Irken. She still had her hair and curvy body and saphire blue eyes though. She was the most beautiful Irken I had ever seen and all I wanted to do was cuddle with her. But I heard a bang up at the door and frowned.

"I'll be back soon my sweet, little love," I said giving Landia a quick but passionate kiss. I went upstairs to find Dib standing in the doorway being all mad.

"Where is Landia!" he shouted pushing me backwards.

"No need to be pushy Dib. Landia's fine and she's all mine." I said flushing myself down the toilet before Dib could catch me. I went back down in the lab and tied her wrists to the top bars of the cage. I kissed her again and waited for Dib to get down the shoot. When he did there was a long bloody battle that I won and I tossed Dib in a cage. I'd kill him later. But first I was going to go to the skool dance with the new Irken Landia. Then I'd show her off to the Tallest. They'd be so jealous. I walked over to Landia and opened the door to her cage. She backed away from my and I decided to make a love potion so she'd love me. When it was done I made her drink it and she instantly fell in love with me. I untied her and she laid her head on my shoulder and we sat there in the cage and cuddled for a while.

__Isn't that so cute! Please reveiw and you'll get a free Zim or Dib!


	7. Going to the dance

Chapter 7

AN: WOO! *Hands out all the Zims and Dibs* Thanks for all the awesome sauce reveiws guys! Reveiw this time and you'l get a megadoomer!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Landia's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't why I was suddenly so inlove with Zim. Was it because I was an Irken now? IT might have something to do with the suff he made me drink but I don't know.

"I love you Zim!" I yelled wrapping my arms around him. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me baak.

"Promise me you'lk never leave me." he said in a smooth and sexyy voice. "Irken promise me."

"Whats an Irken promise?" i asked brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"An Irken promise is a promise between two Irkens that means they'll always love eachother. It's the Irken equivalent of getting married. It's illeagal among the common sheep Irkens but two defectives like us can make all the Irken promises we want." Zim whispered exictedly. But I wasn't do happy.

"I'm a defective." I wailed.

"But if you translate it right. defective just means unique." Zim smiled and I stopped crying and kissed him.

"Oh Zim I Irken promise to never leave you." Zim held me tight and I let the romance wash over me like a tidal wave.

"I Irken promise to never leave you to my beautiful Landia." Zim said kissing me. "Now let's get you a disguise so you can bled in with the humans and go to the skool dance with me my love." I nodded and after my new hologram disguise was done we went shopping to find me a new dress for the dance. We'd been searching around for hours when I found the perfect dress. It was a long gown that was black with a dark blue and diamond studded net over the skirt and a dark blue corset on top with a lot of whispy silver designs on it. I tried it on and It fit perfectly and we bought it and left. When Saturday finally arrived I was feeling weird about Zim, the love I felt wasn't real. I told zzim about it and he just kissed me and ignored it. Right before we went to the dance I went down into the lab and looked at all the different chemicals. I found a green one and took a sip. I looked down at my hands and watech them turn back into human hands and I looked up to see Dib sitting in a cage. I walked over to the cage and unlocked it. dib jumped out and hugged me.

"I knew you'd come for me.' he said kissing me. I nodded and we snuck out of zims base and off to the dance.

Reveiw for the megadoomers!


	8. Off to kill zim

Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for not updating. I've been having a hard time with itdotn's comment and I'm gonna say someything to him/her.

1: First off it's not a trollfic. ONly trolls write those and I'm too pretty to be a troll.

2: IT's not a bad fic. Proof: all the good comments I've goten.

3: If you don't like it then wh y bother reading it?

And this time I'm not updating again until I get five good reveiws!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dib's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so happy that Landia had freed me and wasn't irken anymore. Id still love her if she was thiough. We got to the dance and sneaked off to a corner f the gym.

"Are you alright, Landia." the word rolled off my tounge like silk over skin. She nodded and put her head on my shoulder. I smiled and held her hands. After a while we got up and danceed for a while. And after we danced we went back to sitting in the corner. We talked for a while and eventually we went outside. It was a warm summer night and the full moon was shineing down on the field next to the skool. Landia laughed and we danced a bit more. When we got bored of dancing we lie down in the grass and talked about Zim.

"I hope he doesn't find us." Landia said in a semi-scared voice.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you if he does." I said hugging her. She laughed and stared up at the moon and after a while closed her eyes. Not long after that a lady all dressed in silver came from the moonbeams. I knew this was the goddess of the moon and I didn't know why she was there but I knew it had to be something to do with Landia. She nodded in my direction and walked over to Landia and thouched her on her head. Landia opened her eyes and looked up at the goddess.

"Hello my little girl my daughter Landia goddess of the OCeans." the goddess said watching Landia git up off the grounds.

"Am I reaally your daughter?" Landia adked jumping aroond.

'Yes. And since you'r old enough to have your powers back I came to give them to you." the goddess said touching Landia's forhead. There was a bright flash and when it was gone Landia stood there looking more beautiful thewn ever. Her features hade become even more beautiful if that was even possible and she had on a long dark blue dress with lots of crisscrossing pearls on it. The goddess of the moon left and Landia walked over tome.

"Dib let's go! I'm a goddes now let's go defeat Zim." She said walking off towards Zims street. I followed her and got ready to kill my worst enemy.


	9. taken to the tallests

OMG! WHy is everyone being so mean to me! If you don't like it the don't read it!1 Ids that rally too hard! To all the awesom, good, comenters, here's the next chapie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Landia's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now that I was a goddes, wich was frikin awesome, I knew we could defeat Zim and destroy his base. So we headed over to Zoms street and saw him wlking down the street with a big gunm in his hsnds. I gasped and sttoped running and Dib caught up to mer.

"You will die Dib-snit!" Zim yellled pointing the gun at Dib. I made a wal of water between them and started swirling water above Zims head.

"Drop the gun Zim." I yelled as Zim growled and dropped the gun. I laughed and Zim started sragling Dib. I screamed and tried to pull off Zim but I wasn't strong wnough. After dib was dead Zim got up an turned to me.

"You irken promised youd never leave me but you did!" He yelled pionting his gun at me.

"But I'm not irken anymore so it doesn't count." I said crossing my arms and sticking my tongeu out at him.

"You'l be irken again soon." He said shooting at me. I screamed as I as i got turned back into an irken, still keeping my curvy shape, hair and blue eyes though. Zim dragged me back to his bas e where he put me in a cage again and raped me. Then he made me drink more of that love potion stuff and I fell in love with him again. Then he called the tallests and showed me off.

"She's the most beautiful irken I've ever seen1" The purple one yelled placling a claw on the monitor. The red one nodded and grabbed a handful of dounuts. I blushed and giggled and spun around the room. Zi m sat off to the side smiling and I could tell her was thinking of something.

"My Tellests. How would you lie to have her?" He said rubbing his hands togethor. They both said yes really quikly and Zim smiled.

"WE'll start off for Irk right now," Zim yelled and cut the transmision. "But not before I have a little mmmore fun with her." He said putting a cloth over my face. THen everything went black and when I woke up I was in Zims voot runner in a long, pretty blue dress.

"Your gonna help me become tallest." He said laughing.

See, theres a good stiry! All you mean peopl can FUXK OFf!


	10. AN IMMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Deer ASSHOL MSTERS,

Fucdk OFF! LEave my story alonf! You can't write anybetter ao you have no wright to go and make fun of my story! And I didn't steal your idewas Raelin! They are my ow n unique ideas andyou're the one who stoole them them from me! So fuck off! And doen't you know, prettuydog? Anyone who's actualy prety would be nice about it instead of being a BITCH! and if FriendlyNayghborhoodNERD was actualy freindly he would'nt have mSTd my sotry. Ther's nothing bad about my story anyways peopl love it anf youe just picking me becauise your jelous! Now leav my story along you stupid trolld!


	11. Evil Purple

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Purples POv~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the couch waiting fro Zim to arrive with Landia. She was so beautifu l and I couldn't wait to see her. They arrived after a few hours and me and Red rashed to the voot runner bay to mmet them. When they got out of the voot Red took Landia's hand and spun her around. I grabbed her arm and pulled her in towards my body.

"Come to the brige with me an Red we'll give you the grand tour." I said taking her han d and leading her to the brige. After showing her arounf we were sitting on the couch we had put in a few weeks ago and eating some snacks.

"So how did you get too Earth?" Red asked opening another bag of chips.

"Well, I hated my life here on Irk so I ran away but after a few months on Eartth I realized my mistake and wanted to come back but I had already self-destructed my voot so I was stuck there. After a while the atmosfere of Earth got to me and I started looking more like an Earth lady." She said twirling a stand of her hair. I smiled and an Idea popped in my head. I told one of the servants to show Landia to a room where she could sleep.

"Red, what if we made her into a Tallest to?" I said bouncing up and down a little.

"Yeah. That'd be so much fun! All three of us ruleing over the Irken Epire together!" He laughed a little and we called Irks top scientist Gre and told him about our plan. He thout it was a great idea too and said he could be there in a hour to make Landia taller. I couldn't wait for her too be a Tallest because then I could kill red and take other the entire Empire! Once Gre showed up we all went into a science lab and Gre injected Landia with a swrum that would make her taller. In a few hours she was just as tall as me and Red. I was happy and I couldn't wait until it was just me and Landia as the Tallests. Then she'd be all mine.

Only GOOD reveiws are allowed!


	12. DEATH

**HI GUYS! Here's chapter 11! And thanks for the CONSTRICTIVE criticism Cakez but I don't need a Beat Reader. Reveiw and I'll give you a Tallest!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Red's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so happy Landia was tall now. It would make the transition to me and her being the tallest a lot easyer. All I had to do was get Purple out of the pictuer and then I'd be all alone with Landia. I had Gre make a poison in secret that I was gonna sneak into Purple's after snack sncak. It would only take seconds for him to die but I would have to do it after Landia's coronation ceremony so she could be Tallest. I waited until the day of the corounation and as soon as Landia was the queen I sneaked the poisin into Purple's snack and handed it to him. He took a bite and stared choking. I quietly laughed and Purple fell over dead. Landia gasped and ran over to me.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked hugging my arm. I tried not to laugh and went over and checked his pulse. There wasn't one.

"I'm sorry Landia but he's dead." I said putting on a fake sad face. She started crying and I went over to comfort her. She put her head on my shoulder and i buried my face in her hair and pretended to cry. Some guards came in and took Purple's body away.

"Would you like us to figure out why he died?" One of them asked as me and Landia were sitting on the couch.

"No. Just make sure he gets cremated and thrown out the airlock." I said wrappig my arms around Landia. After a while everyone left and we were alone together.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Purple." I lied running my claws through her hair.

"It's okay. Three tallests would have been too many anyway." She said smiling a little. I smiled and pulled her up on my lap. I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her softly. She kissed me back and put her head on my shoulder.

"I always liked you better anyway." She said kissing my neck and pulling me up off the couch and leading me to her bedroom.


	13. a prophecy!

**HEY GUYS! I wasn't gona post Landia's POV in here but Spporks was just to short so I combind them. ENJOY! The offer for a free tallest still stands!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spork's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tallest! Come look at this!" I was in the most remote part of Irk, looking for any relics of the anceinet Irkens. I walked over to what the scout had called me over for and I saw a giant stone with a lot of carvings in it. It showed a plante called Earth and showed a beautiful girl with a wave of water behind her. From this I could tell she the Goddess of the Oceans and then there was a short Irken with pink eyes with a green vial in his hand. The next pic was the same girl except now she was taller and an Irken and holding hands with a tall red Irken in Tallest robes. Then there was a tall pink eyed irken that killed the red one and tried to hold the girl's hand but she killed him. Then she brought the Red one back to life and they ruled over the Empire peacefuly. And because they were defectives they had a gold eyed smeet and named him Oro. I rubbed my chin and thought about who these people could be? Were the Tallests after me? Who were they?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Landia's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up in the morning and saw Red laying down next to me in my bed I couldn't be happier. Now that we had Irken Promised eachother that we would always be together I knew that nothing could tear us apart. I smiled and kissed him on the nose before getting up and getting dressed. After he woke up we went down to the kitchen and ate some breakfast before getting on with our daily work. We would take small breaks every now and then in my room. Who knew Irkens were so flexible?

"I love you so much, Landia." He said one time when we were returning to thr brige. Everythin couldn't be more perfect. Until zim came back and was taller than Red. When we got to the brige we saw Zim bossing everyone around and sitting on the couch. When he saw us he got up and shot Red in the chest a few times. Red fell over and died. I screamed and knelt down next his body. Zim walked over to me and pulled me away from Red's boy.

"Oh my sweet Landia. Now we can be together forver!" He exclaimed pulling me in close. I cried a little and let Zim pull me back over to the couch. He made me sit on his lap and he stroked my hair. I just sat there and cried.

**GOOD REVEIWS ONLY PLEASE!**


	14. Zims dead and Oro

**HI GUYS! Reallly short last chapter but ill be writing the sequil soon! And to 'The Bees' Knees' it's not a trollfic! OMG hoew many times do i have to say thatt!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Landia's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so scared. Zim had said that the entire time he had me kidnapoed he had planned to make himself tallest and that was gonna rule along side him if i didn't want to. He aslo told me that I had to give an hier to the throne. But instead of gicing birth to his demon spawn kid i decided to kill him. So I callled Gre and told him to make me a poisin and something that could bring people back to life. It took a couple of days but it finaly got done. So after diner one night I gave Zim a drink with the poisin mixed in. He drank it and quickly died. I smiled and ran back to Red's body. I poured the life stuff back into his body and he came back to life. I hugged him and we took the throne again. After a few months we had a baby named Oro and he had gold eyes. But there seemed to be someething wrong with him, something very wrong. BUt it could'nt be too bad right?

**LOL I know short. But ill have the sequil up soon!**


End file.
